


Courage

by DecemberKat



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, I just want them to be happy okay?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: Michael's life is is looking up, and a series of wins gives him the courage to do something he's wanted to do for a very long time.





	Courage

The day he walked out on his job was the best day of his life. It made parts of his life a lot more difficult, sure, but in the long run it would’ve all been worth it.

With that in mind, Michael made his way out of the ER after his first shift as a physician’s assistant exhausted and stinking like human waste. There was nothing he would have liked better than to go home to his shitty apartment he’d rented after his wife left him to strip, shower, and fall quietly into bed as the dawn rays of sunlight trickled over the horizon. Instead, he’d had the ambiguous luck of running into none other than Dr Landry de la Cruz out in the parking lot. The morning sunlight gave her dark hair highlights of gold and amber, and her tired eyes sparkled with intelligence. Michael remembered the description he’d given Kenny when he’d first tried dating apps: intelligent, professional, speaks what’s on her mind… He gave her a once over and finally spoke,

“How do you feel about huevos rancheros?” he asked casually. “You’re no longer my therapist, so…” Landry smiled down at him. She was wearing higher heels than he’d remembered since she’d transferred to the residential psych ward a few weeks ago.

“Michael,” she said. “Are you--?”

“Yes,” he replied resolutely. “This time I am, unequivocally, asking you out.” There was a moment of silence as they reached his car. “At the very least, I can give you a ride home. Save you the bus fare.” At that, Landry smiled. Michael felt a swarm of butterflies rise up through his stomach into his chest.

“Alright.” she said, adjusting her purse. Michael couldn’t believe his luck.

“Alright?” he repeated. “To…?”

“A ride home,” Landry began. “Breakfast. And after that…” she trailed off and leaned in, giving him a brief peck on the lips. “You might need a shower, though.” she added deviously. Michael wrinkled his nose.

“You got me there,” he admitted. He opened the passenger door. “After you.” Landry smiled and climbed in.

 

Yes, this day had been a good one. And now it was just getting better.


End file.
